Let me be your man again
by Pancakesirop
Summary: Parce qu'il n'était pas assez attentionné, Francis a décidé de rompre avec Arthur. Mais maintenant que le britannique se retrouve une nouvelle fois seul, et surtout depuis qu'il l'a vu avec un autre, il ne peut s'empêcher de regretter ses erreurs passées. A lui à présent de tenter de reconquérir le cœur du français.


**Yaoi** | **Song Fic** | **Romance** – si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.

**FrUk** – France x Angleterre

**One Shot** – environ 3.100 mots

**Rating T** – mais juste pour être prudente, il n'y a que des petites insinuations de rien du tout. Par contre, peut être un lemon si je fais une suite, à voir.

**Résumé** – Parce qu'il n'était pas assez attentionné, Francis a décidé de rompre avec Arthur. Mais maintenant que le britannique se retrouve une nouvelle fois seul, et surtout depuis qu'il l'a vu avec un autre, il ne peut s'empêcher de regretter ses erreurs passées. A lui à présent de tenter de reconquérir le cœur du français.

**Blabla de l'auteur**

Il n'y a pas à dire, en cas de panne d'inspiration il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une song-fic ! Merci au bouton « shuffle » de mon portable pour m'avoir donné une si belle chanson qui m'a redonnée le coup de fouet d'enfer dont j'avais besoin.

C'était un beau défit, merci également à une certaine amie de me l'avoir proposé.

France/Angleterre, parce que ces deux là sont faits l'un pour l'autre d'après moi. Oh, j'aime aussi Espagne/France ou Angleterre/Japon, mais je reviens toujours au FrUk quoiqu'il arrive. Il faut dire que les récentes actualités (la visite de la reine, l'anniversaire du débarquement et surtout celui de l'entente cordiale) me fait toujours penser à ce joli couple que j'affectionne tant.

Traduction à la fin des mots anglais utilisés, et de la chanson également (que j'ai un peu modifiée pour les besoins du texte). D'ailleurs, voyez les paroles un peu comme la lettre qu'écrit Arthur.

_Hetalia © Himapapa_  
_When I was your man © Bruno Mars_  
_Arthur © Francis_  
_Histoire © moi_

* * *

Let me be your man again.

Vous est-il déjà arrivé ? De vous réveiller dans un grand lit double _king sinze_ en pensant qu'il vous semblait bien grand à présent ? Avec un sentiment de manque ? De regret ? De solitude profonde ?

Et bien c'est ce qui arrivait à Arthur Kirkland depuis plusieurs jours, ou semaines, peut être même des mois qui sait. Depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé seul, à nouveau, lorsque Francis avait décidé de mettre fin à leur relation. Ou plutôt depuis qu'il l'avait vu avec un autre homme. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Celui qu'il avait considéré comme ennemi durant de longues années, son plus grand rival dans la conquête des océans quand il était pirate. Antonio, le représentant de l'Espagne. Il l'avait vu avec Francis, main dans la main, riant à gorge déployée, rougissant comme un adolescent devant son premier amour.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bigger now,_

_Our song on the radio but it doesn't sound the same..._

Il est vrai que ces deux là avaient toujours été proches, de très bons amis de toujours formant avec leur collègue prussien le fameux _Bad Friend Trio_ qui en faisait tant fantasmer. Il est vrai qu'Arthur avait souvent pensé que quelque chose pouvait, aurait peut être pu, se passer entre eux. Il était même certain qu'_avant_, ils étaient « amis avec avantages ». Il est également vrai que l'anglais n'était pas innocent au point de penser que le français ne le remplacerait pas – avec son physique, ses yeux charmeurs, son doux sourire, il pourrait conquérir le cœur de n'importe qui. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru que cela lui ferait si mal.

Si mal au point de ne plus vouloir quitter ces draps brodés qui avaient autrefois été témoins de leur amour. Si mal au point de garder près de lui, ce vieux sweet-shirt qui appartenait à l'homme qu'il aimait. De le serrer contre son torse, d'y enfouir son visage pour respirer son odeur qui lui manquait tant.

Mais il ne l'avait encore jamais avoué, personne ne savait le calvaire qu'il traversait. Et pourtant... A chaque fois qu'il devait parler de la France, ou de sa personnification, à l'un de ses amis, sa famille, la reine, le premier ministre ... A chaque fois il sentait son cœur se briser davantage. Une violente douleur. Comme si l'on versait du sel sur ses blessures qui ne voulaient cicatriser.

Il était pour l'instant incapable de voir Matthew et ses bouclettes blondes, ou Alfred et ses prunelles bleues, qu'ils avaient en quelque sorte élevés tous les deux avec Francis. Même la boulangerie française au pied de son appartement, et son odeur de croissants frais chatouillant ses narines tous les matins de bonne heure, lui rappelait son amour perdu.

_When our friends talk about you_

_All it does is just tear me down_

_'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_And it all just sounds like ..._

Curieusement, il ne lui en voulait pas. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il était un salop de l'avoir quitté. Parce que c'était entièrement de sa faute.

Angleterre n'était plus une jeune nation grandissante, il était adulte et avait apprit à se remettre en question. Il le savait pourtant, que c'était un français qu'il aimait. Il n'avait pas été assez attentif, pas assez attentionné, pas assez à l'écoute des sentiments de son amant. De simples fleurs en le revoyant, un baiser surprise au parc, lui tenir la main dans la rue, danser ensemble au bal, lui dire qu'il l'aimait tous les jours, toutes les heures, dès qu'il pouvait. Cela n'aurait pas été bien compliqué.

Mais Arthur ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'avait pas accordé assez de temps au français, avait même parfois repoussé ses attentes, et Francis s'était lassé. Lassé de l'attendre. Et à présent que le britannique avait comprit à quel point il tenait à lui, avait l'intention de changer pour lui, de lui donner tout l'amour qu'il pouvait, il était trop tard.

Parce qu'il n'était plus son homme.

_Too young, too dumb to realize ..._

_That I should have bought flowers and held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance_

_Take you to every party, because all you wanted to do was dance_

Oh comme il le regrettait, quel idiot il avait été ! Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière, lui offrir des fleurs, lui tenir la main, l'emmener danser ! Si seulement Francis pouvait lui donner une nouvelle chance, une toute dernière chance.

Car il l'aimait cette « _frog_ », ce « _git_ », cette « _beard_ ». Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé auparavant, et ce depuis un bon bout de temps. Ils s'étaient cherchés durant de longues années, se faisant d'interminables guerres, se mettant réciproquement des bâtons dans les roues depuis toujours, et finalement devenir alliés, et même plus que cela.

La France et l'Angleterre, une histoire vieille de nombreux siècles, ennemis, rivaux, alliés, ils ont tout été. Pour finir par devenir si proche que leur personnification ont fini par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, et à vivre leur relation au grand jour sous les yeux des autres nations qui avaient clamé maintes et unes fois haut et fort que cela devait inévitablement arriver.

Enfin ils avaient tous les deux touché le bonheur. Eux qui avaient connus solitude, rejets, abandon, tristesse et désespoir mais qui s'étaient toujours ou presque relevés grâce à l'autre. Eux qui s'étaient cherché et trouvé.

Arthur avait le sentiment d'avoir tout gâché, une nouvelle fois.

_Now my baby is dancing ..._

_But he's dancing with another man_

Maintenant il l'imaginait ...

Francis dans les bras d'Antonio, Antonio dans les bras de Francis, tous deux virevoltant au rythme d'une quelconque musique d'amour. Magnifiques ensemble, la foule s'éloignant d'eux pour mieux les observer. Espagnol et français, deux parfaits danseurs, deux parfaits _amants_.

La mélodie changerait alors, à un certain moment de la soirée, se faisant plus douce, plus sensuelle. Ils se rapprocheraient de plus en plus, en une langoureuse danse, collé l'un à l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres, pour finir par les laisser se toucher, goûter celles de l'autre en un doux baiser.

Il ne devrait pas y penser, cela ne lui faisait que du mal.

Mais Espagne était le pays de la passion, il serait certainement plein de petites attentions pour l'homme qu'il aimait. Si Francis était heureux, alors ainsi soit-il. Il apprendrait à vivre avec cette douleur, ce trou dans son cœur.

_Now I never ..._

_Never get to clean up the mess I made_

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_And it all just sounds like..._

Pourtant ... Il ne pouvait rester les bras croisés, il ne pouvait accepter cette souffrance. Elle était trop vive, trop présente, trop pénible.

Il ne pouvait peut être plus le reconquérir, il était certainement trop tard pour réparer ses erreurs. Il ne pourrait jamais les effacer, mais peut être était-il encore temps de faire quelque chose ? Au moins de se confesser, de lui dire à quel point il le regrettait, à quel point vivre sans lui était difficile. Comme sa voix, son odeur, ses baisers, ses caresses lui manquaient. Comme il l'aimait.

Alors, sortant enfin de leurs draps immaculés dans lesquels ils avaient passé tant de nuits, Arthur se dirigea vers le bureau sous la fenêtre. Celle qui donnait sur la boulangerie française dont l'odeur de viennoiseries chaudes lui plaisait tant, là où le français avait l'habitude d'aller autrefois tous les matins qu'il passait avec lui, pour lui rapporter de délicieux pains au chocolat qu'il disait bien meilleurs que ses scones pour le taquiner.

Enfilant tout d'abord le sweet-shirt bleu ciel empli de la fragrance de Francis, le respirant une dernière fois pour le plaisir, il se saisit ensuite d'un stylo plume à encre rougeâtre et de feuilles blanches, et laissa sa main courir sur le papier.

_Although it hurts, I'll be the first to say that_

_I was wrong!_

_I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes,_

_But I just want you to know..._

Ne réalisant qu'à la fin qu'il avait écrit sa lettre dans sa langue natale, et non dans celle de son destinataire, l'anglais ouvrait son cœur au français. Il s'excusait, bien évidemment, laissant sa fierté de côté, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il avait su se remettre en question. Il lui expliquait comment il se sentait, comment il vivait leur rupture, comme il regrettait.

Mais aussi comment cette chanson, ces certains mots, son nom et celui de sa nation, leur lit témoin de leur amour, comment toutes ces petites choses autrefois sans grande importance, lui rappelait à présent à quel point il avait été stupide, à quel point il le chérissait dans son cœur.

Il ne ternissait pas l'image d'Antonio, ne le traita pas de tous les noms d'oiseau qu'il connaissait, il dit même qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Mais il lui avoua qu'il espérait qu'il lui offrait des fleurs, qu'il lui tenait la main, qu'il passait tout son temps libre avec lui, qu'il le conduisait à toutes les soirées parce qu'il se souvenait à quel point Francis aimait danser. Qu'il faisait toutes ces choses qu'il aurait dues, quand il était encore sien.

I_ hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand._

_And gives you all his hours, when he has the chance._

_Take you to every party, 'because I remember how much you loved to dance._

_Do all the things I should have done,_

_When I was your man._

Lorsqu'il signa, il ne pu empêcher une larme couler le long de sa joue, et tomber sur la lettre dans laquelle il s'ouvrait enfin au français. Il jura en voyant la tâche qu'elle avait formée, les mots sur laquelle elle était tombée maintenant difformes et presque effacés. Mais il ne recommença pas de peur de se décourager en chemin et de ne finalement pas la faire cette lettre.

A la place il ajouta ces derniers mots, juste en dessous de sa signature, que si l'on traduisait donneraient : « Je ferais n'importe quoi, pour être ton homme à nouveau. »

Il plia soigneusement le papier, le plaça dans une enveloppe sur laquelle il écrivit le nom de Francis avec sa plus belle plume et, sachant que son aimé serait seul chez lui dans sa maisonnette sur les côtes Normandes comme à chaque mois de juin, il s'y rendit sans plus tarder.

_I would do anything,_

_To be your man again._

Il arriva le soir même, mais il attendit la nuit, lorsque le français était censé dormir, pour pénétrer dans la demeure sans un bruit, tenant fermement sa lettre et une rose rouge cueillie dans son propre jardin à Londres. Il se faufila silencieusement dans la chambre à coucher du français mais fut surpris de n'y trouver personne. Pourtant les draps étaient défaits, signe que quelqu'un avait bien dormi dans ce lit peu auparavant. De plus, au pied du sommier, une valise grande ouverte attendait patiemment qu'on la vide, ou qu'on finisse de la remplir, difficile à dire.

Loin de se décourager il tourna les talons pour vérifier les autres pièces calmement, dans le plus grand silence. Enfin il trouva Francis. Paisiblement endormi, les yeux fermés, quelque mèches blondes retombant sur son visage d'apollon, la tête dans ses bras et ses bras posés sur son bureau en chêne massif, plus beau que jamais.

Demandez à Arthur et il vous aurait dit qu'on aurait dit un ange. L'anglais se prit à l'observer un peu trop longuement, même sa main semblait avancer toute seule vers les long cheveux dorés qu'il adorait caresser, que maintenant un autre caressait. Il s'arrêta même juste à temps, retirant ses doigts de peur de voir s'éveiller l'homme qu'il chérissait.

Dieu soit loué, il était seul. Le britannique n'aurait pas su quoi faire s'il s'était retrouvé face à face avec l'espagnol. Bien sûr, il aurait pu poster sa lettre, mais rien ne lui aurait certifié qu'elle serait arrivée à temps et à bon port. Il aurait pu également la laisser sur le matelas dans sa chambre, certes, mais il avait pensé que c'était mieux de la déposer tout près de lui. C'est donc ce qu'il fit.

Puis il se retourna pour sortir du bureau à pas de chat, et ... justement, il n'y avait pas pensé, au chat. Le persan blanc de Francis qu'il prenait partout avec lui, qu'il chouchoutait, affectionnait et adorait. Ce même félin qui venait de pousser un cri strident lorsque, par mégarde, Arthur marcha sur sa queue. Réveillant par la même occasion, le beau blond endormi qui ne mit pas de temps à remarquer la présence de celui qu'il avait aimé.

_I should have bought flowers and held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance_

_Take you to every party, because all you wanted to do was dance ..._

Un moment passa sans que personne ne prononce une phrase, pas même un mot. Les deux hommes ne faisaient que se dévisager de longues minutes durant, l'un se blâmant de ne pas avoir pensé à la boule de poil blanche, l'autre étonné de le trouver là. Ils se regardaient sans rien dire, appréciant inconsciemment la présence de l'autre, même s'ils ne l'avaient pas prévue.

L'anglais aurait certainement voulu disparaître à cet instant, il aurait sûrement dû prendre la poudre d'escampette comme un italien l'aurait fait, mais il préféra rester et se perdre dans l'océan bleu qu'offraient les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait. Homme qui ne comprenait pas ce que son ex-amant faisait dans son bureau à une heure si tardive, mais qui ne lui demanda pas car lui aussi semblait s'aventurer une nouvelle fois au fin fond de la jungle des prunelles d'Arthur.

Peut être seraient-ils restés plus longtemps ainsi sans un bruit si notre britannique n'avait soudainement pas repensé à sa lettre, et tourné son regard dans sa direction, détournant alors l'attention du français vers elle. Et c'est alors qu'il la prit, en silence. Puis il l'ouvrit silencieusement, sans bouger ses lèvres. Il la lu, et ne broncha pas en découvrant la langue étrangère à la sienne dans laquelle elle avait été écrite.

Pendant ce temps, son expéditeur retenait son souffle sans bouger. Il attendait patiemment, ses pommettes rougissant autant que les tomates mûres attendant d'être cueillie dans le jardin de Romano. Anxieux comme jamais, il ne pu empêcher ses doigts de jouer entre eux, et ses yeux dériver vers le sol. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant que Francis ne réagissait pas. Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ?

_Do all the things I should have done,_

_When I was your man._

Et puis soudain, il entendit les pieds de la chaise grincer sur le parquet, annonçant que la personnification de l'hexagone venait de se redresser. Il ferma alors ses paupières, redoutant une gifle, un mot dur. Pensant qu'il allait se faire rejeter à nouveau, comme à chaque fois. Mais rien ne vint.

Lorsqu'il céda à la curiosité et décida alors de rouvrir ses yeux, il ne vit que le visage souriant de France face à lui qui avançait doucement ses mains vers ses joues. Et lorsqu'elles les touchèrent enfin, voyant qu'Arthur ne répliquait pas, qu'il ne le repoussait pas, il s'avança et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il aurait dû être surpris, ne pas comprendre, se sentir coupable vis-à-vis d'Antonio, mais pas du tout. Angleterre se sentit bien comme il ne l'avait été depuis plusieurs semaines, ou mois, qui sait. Cela ne semblait pas mal, au contraire. Comme si c'était normal, comme si cela avait été écrit.

Quand ils se séparèrent, il ne tint plus et se jeta contre le torse musclé et chaleureux de son amant. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud, mouillé et salé couler le long de ses joues, mais il s'en moquait car il venait de retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait. Il en fut sûr lorsque les bras de Francis virent s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et lorsque ses lèvres glissèrent le long de ses cheveux blonds, murmurant des petits mots doux et rassurants, pour venir s'échouer au creux de son cou. C'est à cet instant, et seulement là, qu'ils commencèrent à parler, et le français fut le premier.

« Mon amour, croyais-tu vraiment que je t'avais remplacé ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Arthur cligna des paupières sous la surprise, et l'autre blond ne fit que secouer la tête avec ce doux sourire si propre à lui, et qu'il aimait tant.

« Vraiment ? Tu ... Mais, et Antonio ? Je vous ai vu l'autre jour, main dans la main, tu étais rouge et ... »

Cette fois-ci aussi, le français devint rouge mais contrairement à la dernière fois c'était parce qu'il venait d'éclater de rire, rendant encore plus perplexe son interlocuteur.

« Mon dieu, Arthur. Antonio essayait seulement de me remonter le moral ! Ce jour là nous étions tous les deux saouls mais rien ne c'est passé entre nous, tu peux me croire. »

« Il essayait ... De te remonter le moral ? »

Etait-il possible de se sentir aussi ridicule que l'anglais se sentait à se moment là ?

« Oui. » – Les yeux de Francis s'assombrirent, semblant bien tristes à présent. – « C'est que ... Tu me manquais. J'ai immédiatement regretté notre rupture, je n'aurai ... Excuse-moi, mon petit lapin. »

Il le sera tout contre lui, ses mots étonnant son amant tellement qu'il en oublia de protester au surnom utilisé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ne t'excuse pas, j'aurai fait la même chose. J'ai été égoïste, pardonne-moi. _I ... I love you so very much_, Francis. Je te promets que je ferai tout pour ne plus te perdre, plus jamais. Si tu veux bien, _please, let me be your man again_. »

A nouveau, le plus âgé des deux se mit à sourire et ses yeux étincelaient de bonheur. Il se pencha légèrement pour l'embrasser une seconde fois. Mais l'entraînant dans un baiser plus passionné cette fois-ci, pour lui monter tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui et pour lui répondre :

« Bien sûr, je veux bien que tu sois mon homme à nouveau. »

* * *

Traduction

Bad Friend Trio : Littéralement le « trio des mauvais amis » aussi appelé Bad Touch Trio. Fameux trio formé par France, Espagne et Prusse.

Frog : Grenouille. Le célèbre petit surnom qu'utilisent les anglais pour parler des français à cause de notre pseudo-habitude de manger des cuisses de grenouilles.

Git : Insulte communément britannique, très souvent utilisée par Angleterre dans la version sous titrée anglaise d'Hétalia.

Beard : Barbe. Surnom utilisé par Angleterre pour décrire France, encore une fois dans la version sous titrée anglaise.

I love you so very much : Je t'aime tellement.

Let me be your man again : Laisse moi être ton home à nouveau.

Paroles de la chanson :

Same bed but it feels just a little bigger now,

_Même lit mais il semble un peu plus grand maintenant,_

Our song on the radio but it doesn't sound the same ...

_Notre chanson à la radio mais ce n'est pas pareil ..._

When our friends talk about you

_Quand nos amis parlent de toi_

All it does is just tear me down

_Tout ce que cela fait est me déchirer_

'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name

_Parce que mon Coeur se brise un peu quand j'entends ton nom_

And it all just sounds like ...

_Et il semble juste que..._

Too young, too dumb to realize ...

_Trop jeune, trop stupide pour réaliser ..._

That I should have bought flowers and held your hand

_Que j'aurais dû t'offrir des fleurs et tenir ta main_

Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance

_Aurais dû te donner toutes mes heures quand j'avais la chance_

Take you to every party, because all you wanted to do was dance

_T'emmener à toutes les soirées parce que tout ce que tu voulais était danser_

Now my baby is dancing ...

_Maintenant mon bébé danse ..._

But he's dancing with another man

_Mais il danse avec un autre homme_

Now I never ...

_Maintenant je ne pourrai jamais ..._

Never get to clean up the mess I made

_Jamais nettoyer le désordre que j'ai fais_

And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

_Et ça me hante chaque fois que je ferme les yeux,_

And it all just sounds like...

_Et il semble juste que..._

Although it hurts, I'd be the first to say that

_Bien que ça fasse mal, je serai le premier à dire que_

I was wrong!

_J'avais tort !_

I know I'm probably much too late

_Je sais que c'est sans doute trop tard_

To try and apologize for my mistakes,

_Pour essayer et me faire pardonner mes erreurs_

But I just want you to know...

_Mais je veux juste que tu saches ..._

I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand.

_J'espère qu'il t'achète des fleurs, j'espère qu'il te tient la main,_

And gives you all his hours, when he has the chance.

_Qu'il te consacre tout son temps, quand il en a la chance,_

Take you to every party, because I remember how much you loved to dance.

_Qu'il t'emmène à chaque soirée, car je me souviens combien tu aimais danser,_

Do all the things I should have done,

_Qu'il fait toutes les choses que j'aurais dû faire,_

When I was your man.

_Quand j'étais ton homme._

I would do anything,

_Je ferais n'importe quoi,_

To be your man again.

_Pour être ton homme à nouveau_

I should have bought flowers and held your hand

_Que j'aurais dû t'offrir des fleurs et tenir ta main_

Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance

_Aurais dû te donner toutes mes heures quand j'avais la chance_

Take you to every party, because all you wanted to do was dance

_T'emmener à toutes les soirées parce que tout ce que tu voulais était danser_

Do all the things I should have done,

_Qu'il fait toutes les choses que j'aurais dû faire,_

When I was your man.

_Quand j'étais ton homme._


End file.
